Gundam Seed: Hikikomori
by mayo prince
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Shinn Asuka adalah seorang hikikomori! Sebuah parodi dari NHK ni Youkoso!


**Gundam**** Seed: ****Hikikomori****sebuah**** parody ****dari****Gundam**** Seed Destiny ****dan**** NHK ****ni****Youkoso****! (Welcome to NHK/Nihon ****Hikikomori****Kyoukai**

Karakter dipinjam dari MS: GSD dan plot dasarnya di NHK ni Youkoso!

**GSD** adalah milik….**Sunrise.**

**NHK ****ni****Youkoso** adalah milik….**ya****pemiliknya****Lha**

**Masih**** Chapter 1: Welcome to ****Hikikomori**** World, Shinn ****Asuka**

**Nggak**** tau ****bakal****diterusin****apa****nggak****Tapi****kalau**** kalian ****pada****suka****ya****pasti****dilanjutin**

Shinn Asuka berbaring di kamarnya yang super berantakan. Sampah yang diikat di dalam kantong plastic belum dibuang selama berbulan-bulan. Play station dan gundam figures nya berantakan dimana-mana, bajunya tercecer di lantai. Kumpulan CD-nya tersebar dari casenya. Komputer-nya masih menyala, dengan e-mail masuk tak henti-henti. Tumpukan kardus barang dan makanan dijejalkan begitu saja. Poster anime mulai dari Black Cat sampai Eyeshield 21 dan band seperti High and Mighty Color ditempel tumpuk-tumpuk di dinding yang sudah penuh.

Shinn Asuka, 17 tahun, adalah hikikomori.

Semua ini berawal ketika (mantan) pacarnya, Lunamaria Hawke, memutuskan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Shinn merasa sangat depresi karena ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia memohon-mohon pada Lunamaria agar ia kembali padanya. Adik Lunamaria, Meryin, sangat kasihan pada Shinn dan ikut menanyakan penyebabnya pada Lunamaria, namun setelah tahu, Meryin menolak untuk memberitahu Shinn. Shinn merasa sangat bodoh untuk memohon cinta Lunamaria ketika Rey Za Burrell, sahabatnya memberitahu bahwa Lunamaria sedang pedekate dengan Athrun Zala, guru Matematika baru mereka yang popular.

Lagu Beat Crusader yang genjreng-genjreng berjudul "TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT" menghiasi kamar Shinn yang seperti kapal pecah. Lagu itu diputar lagi hari ini dengan keras-keras. Bukan hanya itu, karena pengaruh Auel, ia lebih sering mendengarkan soundtrack-soundtrack anime karena Auel sendiri selalu mendengarkan lagu Twinkle My Heart-nya Yuizaki Hiyono, yah, untuk menyainginya lah.

Shinn sangat kesal pada Lunamaria, tapi, Shinn adalah orang yang tidak bisa lupa pada cinta pertama. Alhasil, meski sudah disakiti sedemikian rupa, diam-diam Shinn berharap Lunamaria kembali padanya suatu hari nanti.

Auel Neider, tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya adalah seorang otaku. Dia mengetahui soal Shinn dari Rey juga. Auel lalu mempengaruhi Shinn tentang kehidupan hikikomori, sehingga jadilah Shinn seperti ini. Shinn bukannya hikikomori beneran, ia hanya kesal kepada orang-orang yang selalu mengganggunya (seperti Auel), makanya ia memilih tidak keluar dari apartemennya yang ampek.

Denting bel berbunyi.

Shinn bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini hari Kamis jam 4 sore. Pasti ini Lacus Yamato, istri Kira, tetangga di atas yang tiap hari ini mengantar makan malam untuk Shinn. Lacus dan Kira sudah tinggal di apartemen itu bahkan sebelum menikah. Kakak Shinn, Miyu, adalah sahabat Lacus ketika di SMA. Dia minta Lacus untuk mengirim makan malam ke Shinn tiap Kamis, karena Shinn tinggal sendiri. Pekerjaan Kira adalah sebagai pegawai yang cukup sukses di Orb&Co. Shinn heran, keluarga Yamato tak pernah sekalipun protes tentang musik Auel dan Shinn yang selalu diputar keras-keras. Tapi Shinn punya feeling, bila Lacus dan Kira punya bayi, mereka bakal menyabotase semua musik Auel dan Shinn.

Shinn membuka pintunya.

"Hai, Shinn. Apa kabar?" Lacus yang berambut pink panjang diikat ke belakang menyapa Shinn dengan lembut. Ia membawa satu bungkusan dan menyerahkannya pada Shinn.

"Baik, Makasih, Lacus" kata Shinn, dan menyambut bungkusan itu.

"Ini makanan kesukaanmu, lho." Kata Lacus yang sudah menyerah membujuk Shinn keluar sekali-kali, "Oh, iya, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu"

Dari punggung Lacus Shinn melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang sangat manis memakai baju berwarna biru menatapnya malu-malu.

"Namanya Stella Louissier. Dia adiknya Cagalli dan Kira, serta sepupu jauh Auel" Lacus berkata. Cagalli Yula Attha adalah kakak Kira, dan guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah Shinn. Stella keluar dari belakang Lacus dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Hai, salam kenal"

"Stella, ini Shinn Asuka." Tambah Lacus setelah Stella selesai membungkuk.

"Shinn?" suara manis Stella membuat Shinn bergetar. Wajahnya memerah. Lacus yang melihat ini tersenyum penuh makna.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu ya, Shinn" Lacus menggandeng tangan Stella, tapi sebelumnya berbisik pada Shinn, "Mulai hari ini ia tinggal bersama kami, jadi kau bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja"

"EH?!" Shinn berteriak, tapi Lacus hanya tertawa.

"Stella rasa Stella menyukai Shinn" kata Stella pada Lacus, "Shinn sepertinya orang yang baik"

"Iya, dia orang yang baik" kata Lacus sambil mengelus kepala Stella, "Bisakah Stella membantunya keluar dari kehidupan semrawut itu?"


End file.
